Patients with advanced malignancy refractory to conventional therapy will undergo cryopreservation of their own histologically normal bone marrow for use later to protect against potentially lethal myelosuppression due to intensive chemotherapy or radiotherapy. Marrow will be preserved by controlled rate freezing with dimethylsulfoxide and will be stored in liquid nitrogen. Patients with malignant lymphoma will be treated with cyclophosphamide and supralethal (1000 rads) total body irradiation followed by infusion of their own cryopreserved marrow. In preliminary studies 2/5 patients have achieved prolonged (10+ and 16+ months) unmaintained remissions and treatment of additional patients will establish the true response rate. Other studies are designed to evaluate individual chemotherapy agents at doses which have not been possible previously because of myelosuppression. Drug doses will be escalated in successive patients beginning at the highest conventional dose and continuing until some new life-threatening toxicity appears. When the maximum safe dose (with autologous marrow transplantation) has been established, additional patients will be evaluated for tumor response. In a pilot study with Bis-chloroethyl-nitrosourea (BCNU), a 3-fold increase in BCNU dose has been achieved without fatal drug related toxicity, and 5/8 patients with measurable disease have shown objective tumor responses. Additional patients will be required to establish the maximum tolerable dose and anti-tumor effect. With completion of the BCNU studies, other agents will be evaluated in a similar fashion, and finally combinations of these agents will be studied based on their demonstrated anti-tumor activities and toxicities. Ancillary studies are designed to determine the ability of cryopreserved autologous marrow to reconstitute immune function and to examine in vitro assays for hematopoietic stem cells to determine whether a relationship between these assays and the ability of cryopreserved marrow to restore hematopoiesis exists. The demonstration of such a relationship would permit use of the assay to optimize freezing and storage techniques and to ensure the viability of marrow prior to transplantation.